Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by emilyrose727
Summary: Some people say that true strength is not pulling the trigger when you want to, in this case, strength is pulling the trigger and regretting that you needed to. "No Going Back" ending Clem's POV one-shot (Rated T for language)


Clementine

"Clem, you have to listen to me," Jane started while looking behind her, "No matter what happens next I don't want you to get involved."

"I don't understand!" I whined.

Everything is happening so fast. Jane came back without AJ, the baby, Kenny just stormed out of here possibly to go look for the corpse and now She was telling me not to interfere? If AJ is dead Kenny isn't going to be happy, Kenny loves that baby. I felt fear crawl into me as I saw him come back and start to march back into the rest stop angry, very angry. She looks so afraid. What Is going to happen?

"Kenny, calm down" I warned as a stepped in front of Jane, "Think for a moment. Don't do anything stupid."

"Get out of my way," He coldly said as he roughly shoved me aside. He walked straight over to Jane and moved his fist to punch her, "HOW COULD YOU KILL A FUCKING CHILD!"

Jane dodged the punch and moved behind him. She removed her knife from its holder, "I didn't kill him. It was an _ACCIDENT_, Kenny."

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled pointing his finger at her.

"I'm not backing away from you Kenny."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm warning you."

"We're all that's left!" I interrupted them, "We can't kill each other, not after all this!"

There was an uncomfortable silence for just a slight moment. Jane and Kenny only took their eyes each other off once to look at me. Jane unsheathed her knife and looked at Kenny. Her stare looked like ice.

"Stay away from me you son of a bitch." As soon as the words escaped Jane's mouth Kenny pinned her torso to the wall and Jane was trying to get away with her arms and hands.

"STOP, PLEASE!" I begged them both but they ignored me.

I didn't know what to do so I went with my instinct and pulled on one of the arms holding Jane in place. Kenny looked at me and Jane took advantage of the situation and elbowed him in his already severely damaged eye. Kenny backed up and Jane pushed him knocking him to the ground. She got on top of him and started punching him.

"JANE!" I yelled as I rushed over and grabbed Jane's elbow when her arm came back up. I yanked her and she was off Kenny and on the floor.

After Jane was off him Kenny got up and rushed over to her but she got her knife out again and sliced Kenny's stomach. She quickly got and the fight escalated outside. Seeing a gap between them I placed myself there trying to separate them.

"STOP!," I yelled again as I pushed Kenny away from her, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

Kenny threw me aside and Jane jumped at Kenny. They broke the wooden sign and the fell to the ground and Jane grabbed Kenny and forced his back into the pointy stake in the ground. Kenny shouted in pain

" STOP! ITS OVER!" I begged her but she didn't she kept forcing him on the piece of wood, "LISTEN TO ME!" I demanded but she wouldn't. Not knowing what else to do I pulled Jane off him once again. Jane dropped her knife and Kenny picked it up and he stabbed her knee. As she yelled in pain she backed into me and both of us fell to the ground.

Kenny managed to get on top of Jane and was now trying to force her knife into her chest. I sat up and slightly moved my hand. I felt my gun just by me and I grabbed it. I took aim trying to scare him off of her but he didn't even flinch. I realized I had to make a choice. _Right now. _Jane wouldn't be able to resistforever and Kenny wouldn't stop. Kenny was my best friend. My last father figure. I don't want to make this choice! How am I suppose to choose between life and death?! I could feel warm tears burn my cheeks.

_"It's not like math Clem," _The dream I had of Lee came back to me,_ "Sometimes there just isn't a right answer."_

"Please!" I couldn't hear my own voice, "PLEASE!"

When they still didn't stop I tried not to hesitate as I pulled the trigger. I felt my heart break as Kenney grabbed at the bullet wound in his side. He was off Jane and on the floor. Jane was breathing heavily

"Are you okay?" I managed to get out as even more tears escaped my eyes

"Yeah. Yeah I think so," The question was actually directed at Kenny but Jane answered me. I slowly walked over to Kenny and I kneeled down in front of him. I placed my gun down not wanting to touch it anymore. I was shaking. _I killed Kenny!_ NO! NO! Not Kenny! Please no!

"Clem," I heard him say and I looked at him, "You made the right choice."

"Why?!" I sobbed, "Why did you make me do this?!"

"I'm so sorry Clementine," He wheezed, "You know I thought I wanted this. Asked for it so many times. But now that it's happening I'm scared. I'm afraid, Clem."

"It- It's okay Kenny," I took his hand in mine, "You're going to see Katjiaa and Duck."

He grinned, "You're always good for a smile,". His breathing went silent and I closed my eyes as more tears were shed. He _forgave _me. I just killed him and he forgave me! I'm so sorry Kenny! I didn't want to do it.

It was only moments later when I heard crying. It was a baby. I grabbed my gun and turned around to look at Jane. She looked apologetic. I ran toward the sound and I found the infant I believed to be dead in a car. I cried more as I opened the door, picked him up, and shushed him. Seconds later Jane walked over to me.

"He's alive?!" I stated angrily.

"I understand if you're upset," She quickly explained, "AJ was never in any danger. I was just going to try to talk you into coming with me."

"UPSET?!" I could feel my blood boil, "You're _fucking _crazy! How could you let this happen"

"I just thought that if you saw Kenny like that, you would know that we have to leave him. I didn't think he would go that far. I'm sorry Clementine."

"So you put AJ in danger and got my friend killed, just to prove a point?!" I didn't even care if I attracted walkers I was pissed.

"It was a stupid plan, but we can put all this behind us. We can go. We're free now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Clem, please! I did this for you. For us."

I didn't say anything. I just turned around and walked down the road. I don't care where I'm going. I just want to get away from Jane and the corpse of my best friend. Maybe I'll go find Wellington or go south back to Howe's. I just don't want to be here.

"Fine! I can't do this by myself is that what you want to hear?!" Jane yelled down to me. I don't want anything from her. She made me shoot Kenny. I cared about Kenny more than anyone else. I kept walking down the road.


End file.
